


Day Off

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: All the Inquisitor wants is to take a day off.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dia de Folga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857127) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 11 - Rest Day.

All she wanted was one day to rest, but everyone always seemed to be after her to do one thing or another, and they never left her alone.

She never wanted this job, or the anchor that made sure that she got it. It was all to much politics for her taste, too much making sure that people were happy with her, and she just didn't know how to do it, and didn't care terribly about trying. If it were up to her, then there would be no Inquisition, or at least she wouldn't be involved in it. The only reason they even managed to get her was because apparently there were people that needed saving, and her glowing hand made her the only person that could save them. Unfortunately for her, she was never good at the whole watching innocent people suffer deal.

Still, she could take one day off from saving people just to get a little rest, couldn't she? It wasn't as if suffering for one more day would make much of a difference to them, when they were already at it for months. Maybe years, it was hard to keep track of seasons when she was at a place that always seemed to have snow.

The point was, her taking one day off couldn't do any harm. Or at least not much harm. But of course no one seemed to agree with her, which left her with a bit of a problem. And her problem was, of course, how to sneak away without anyone noticing. Lucky for her, her girlfriend happened to be pretty good at sneaking, and also very much on the pro rest days side.

Which was how she found herself knocking on Sera's window early one morning, before sunrise even, carrying a picnic basket filled with things she stole from the kitchens on the way there. Which she reckoned she was allowed to do, being the Inquisitor and all of that.

After all, if she was the boss over there, she could decide when she wanted to take a day off.


End file.
